


Hey Mario, What's Baking?

by poppicock



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Flirting, Dorks, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Swearing, rare pair flash exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppicock/pseuds/poppicock
Summary: Alya asks Marinette out, and everything goes as well as expected.





	Hey Mario, What's Baking?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abadmeanman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abadmeanman/gifts).



Alya wondered, for the seventh time that day, if asking her best friend out was a bad idea.

Then, for the seventh time that day, she reminded herself that Marinette wasn’t the type to be a complete jerk about these sort of things. They had known each other for years, now. Even if it was a rejection, it would be a non-issue to their friendship.

She sucked in breath and stepped inside the bakery.

Liking Marinette Dupain-Cheng had not been Alya’s original intention. They had been friends, they had been best friends. But then again, friendships had a sneaky way of becoming something more. Perhaps it was every small smile that tore away at Alya, or every embrace. She was unsure of when  _ exactly  _ it had happened, but it was clear to her that she adored her best friend, and wanted to be more than friends.

Her crush was working behind the counter, as she did every Saturday morning. Marinette grinned as Alya crossed the room to her. Thankfully, no one was in line. The rush for the day had come and passed, and now, Marinette was cleaning the display and countertops. 

Leaning on the counter, Alya grinned, “Hey Mario, what’s baking?”

Marinette drew her head back, pressed her lips together, she squinted at her friend, trying to comprehend whatever the hell Alya Cesaire was saying, and what the hell she meant by it.

“Oh my god, that was terrible.” Alya stated. Thankfully, her confidence concealed every instinct to bury her face in her hands and run as far away as humanly possible.

‘Mario’ snorted, “Yeah, it was. What’s up, girl?”

She placed her hands on her hips, and allowed her shoulders to relax, “I’m was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date. On Saturday. Preferably with me. That would be ideal.” She slammed her mouth shut, feeling her soul leave her body and transcend to the astral plane, where this entire interaction never occurred.

Marinette raised her eyebrows, “That’s what you wanted to ask all week, hon?”

Alya’s jaw dropped, “There’s no way you  _ knew, _ babe.” She had been so careful, after all. As careful as one could be, when in the constant presence of their crush.

“I mean,” she rolled her eyes, “I knew you wanted to ask something. I just didn’t know what. I would’ve said yes a week ago, had I known.”

Alya grinned, “You’re kidding.”

“Nah.” The girl in pigtails smiled, "I-well, to be honest, I think you and I go together really well, and I've thought that for a long time. I would've...um, said something, but I was afraid, obviously." 

The girl jumped over the counter, pulling her friend into a bear hug (not an actual bear hug, it is important to note that Alya Cesaire is not a bear, despite the fact that bears are native to certain areas of France). “It's okay. I’m glad,” She pulled back, “I wasn’t worried about you saying no, but…I was, if that makes sense? I understand." 

“Totally,” Marinette beamed. “So, what did you have in mind for Saturday?”

“Ah…”

_ You hadn’t planned this far, you fucking idiot. _

“A movie.” Alya blurted out. “I can’t remember the title, it just came out…really good reviews…um, what was it called?”

“A Skirt for Melancia?”

_ What the fuck kind of movie is that? Alya Cesaire, you’re fucked. _

“Yeah! I’m really excited to see that one, if you’re interested.”

_ Oh my god please say you don’t want to see it, Marinette, for all that is good and pure in this world, if I have to sit for a three-hour movie that’s probably a period drama I’m going to die. _

Marinette grinned, “Yeah! The costumes look amazing. I heard the designer kept everything accurate to 1784, the dedication is unreal.”

Alya blinked, trying to match her date’s excitement, “Yeah, I’m really hype to see it. I heard pretty decent things about the writing.”

It was a lie, but it was a date, and that’s what mattered. 


End file.
